1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically coupling a tool to a manipulator, such as a multi-axis robot.
2. Background Art
An automated collet-based tool for holding a threaded fastener is known in the automated fastener tool art, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,136.